Finding a Way Home
by disneylover3212008
Summary: What if Regina had given up Henry at the adoption agency as a baby, leaving him with John and Michael Darling? And what if Pan had required them to raise him in the very heart of magic, Storybrooke, to make sure he grew into what was needed? An AU tale of two brothers desperate to re-unite their family and the assignment that tangled them in the familiar story we thought we knew.
1. Three Lost Boys

**Finding a Way Home**

_Chapter 1: Three Lost Boys_

Two men stood anxiously awaiting the conclusion of the conversation behind the door to their left, watching two figures interact through tinted glass. They were so close- so close to finally putting their family back together. They just had to secure the bassinet along with the cargo inside it and bring it to the ma-boy who had essentially been holding them prisoner for close to three hundred years.

"I hope she doesn't change her mind," the first commented to the second. He was seemingly the younger of the two with dark short hair and a rounder face. Shifting nervously from one foot to the other, he had an air of innocence about him, specifically broken innocence. One could almost sense the tragedy in his life just by glancing at him. "We'll never get another opportunity if she does."

"She won't," the second answered, clipped and cold. He was taller and leaner with thick black glasses, tie and vest, and brown hair parted to the side. For as open as the first man was, this one gave the impression of the total opposite. He stood still and calm, very closed off in terms of what he was thinking. He gave the impression of someone who had been forced to grow up very fast and was still coping with the shock to his system. "She may have gotten the better of us before, but this time we are going to get the job done. She's counting on us."

The first man nodded sadly at this, still shuffling. Both almost let out a sigh of relief as the two figures parted through the glass, the one heading towards the door obviously carrying an object. The adoption agent rounded the corner and gently placed the carrier on the desk, allowing the two to get their first look at the item they were about to obtain. "Here he is, gentlemen. This is your son."

Their gaze drifted to the baby wriggling in the bassinet, appearing as if he was on the verge of crying. His face was pursed and turning redder by the second. The first man seemed to light up at the sight of him, a small smile appearing on his face as he gave the baby a little wave. The second merely looked him over before returning attention to the adoption agent. "The former parent had previously named him Henry. You don't have to-"

"We'll keep the name. It hardly matters," the second cut in, terse. "Just tell us where we still need to sign." A piece of paper was slid over and they both quickly scrawled their names. The first: Michael Darling and the second: John Darling. With that, John gave a nod for Michael to collect the bassinet before the two quickly headed for the exit. "Thank you for your service. We can assure you he'll be in good hands."

-FAWH-

John opened the door to their apartment, leaving way for Michael to enter with Henry and the rest of the items they had prepared for the child. The loft wasn't very large and hardly looked as if anyone lived there outside of the most necessary of furnishings. The walls were blank and the floor was spotless. Michael set Henry on the table and just looked at him as John went to a desk by the only window, emerging from a drawer with papers a moment later.

"He said he would contact us tonight with instructions about the boy," John reminded his brother as he started jotting things down.

"But it's still the morning. What do we do with him until then?" Michael asked nervously as baby Henry started squirming, waking from the nap he had taken on the way over.

"We baby-sit. Don't worry. It's not like he's going to do anything. He's just a baby." As if he had not taken kindly to that statement, baby Henry immediately proceeded to start screaming at the top of his lungs. Michael clasped his ears and turned desperately to his older brother.

"What do we do? How do we make it stop?!" John didn't even glance up. "John, I don't know what to do!"

"Well, how am I bloody supposed to know either?" his brother inquired, annoyed. "Just feed it or change it or something. Just make that racket stop. I'm trying to get everything together for tonight."

Michael whirled around the apartment helplessly, trying to glean an idea from wherever he could find it. He started digging through the bag, tossing out items as Henry began to scream even louder. Finally, he retrieved a teddy bear and bounced it in front of the baby. "Oh, look at this. He's happy to see you, Henry!"

This did nothing to calm the screaming red baby at the kitchen table. Michael took a seat in front of him, still desperately bouncing the bear. "I don't know what to do!" he shouted to his brother. "He doesn't smell like he needs changing and we didn't buy any formula." John was clearly blocking the two of them out by now though, leaving Michael to run a hand through his hair. "How about a story, Henry? Would you like that? You see, once upon a time there was a family."

A hand slammed on the desk, causing Michael to turn and see John glaring at him. "Do you have to tell that one?!" he asked, voice colder than usual.

"It's the only one I know!" Michael shouted back. "I'm not telling him the version in the books, that's for sure." John sighed and returned to tuning them out while he returned his attention to the wailing baby Henry. "So this family loved each other very much. But when they went to go save someone, they were separated by an evil boy named Peter Pan. And he kept them apart for a long, long time." As Michael continued, Henry's wails began to stifle and soon he was just staring at the man with big, wide eyes. "But they knew they would be a family together. So they found a very special boy who could do that for them. He would go to Neverland with Peter Pan and the family would live happily-ever-after. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Henry just stared at him. "How can Pan be so sure he's the one?" Michael inquired. "There's nothing about him that looks very special."

"He's pretty convinced this time- apparently that's the product of some great orchestrations on his part," John explained. "It's not our problem."

Michael reached a finger our, smiling as Henry grasped it with his tiny hand. "I feel kind of bad though, shipping him off like this. Like this he's most definitely a Lost Boy. He never really had a chance for a family."

John sits silently for a moment, rigid. "Well, we didn't either," he says finally, adjusting his glasses. "Just keep him quiet until the sun goes down."

-FAWH-

That evening as the sun finally set, John stood impatiently before the window. He glanced over his shoulder momentarily to see Michael asleep at the kitchen table, holding a stuffed bear out to the baby asleep across from him. They should be fine for a few hours while he was gone. He hoped it would be a quick and simple trade- Pan would take the boy and return their sister to them. Then maybe they could finally have some peace. It had been a long three hundred years.

It had been a long time since he had thought of the stupid and foolish quest his older sister had led to retrieve Baelfire- a boy they once considered to be their brother. Michael's story had brought it all screaming back, perhaps a lot more than John cared to admit. He could remember the nights crying, huddled with his brother in the cage that trapped him. He remembered the games they were forced to play and how the Lost Boys were merciless in their torment. But most of all he remembered when Pan allowed them to return home, filling them with hope only to realize their parents were long gone having believed to the very end that their children had all run away. It had practically split his heart down the middle.

They had been forced to adjust and grow up in this time in their land. Pan had stated he needed two adults to accomplish some of his more far-reaching goals. Something had occurred in another land that made their being here and being ready very necessary. So they had been firmly planted in the orphanage until they could live on their own. John had to grow up to make sure Michael was taken care of in Wendy's absence. He had to lead now. Then Pan under the guise of the Home Office provided everything they needed and a place to wait until this mission had come along. At least the two still had one another through this hell. But soon this nightmare of a life would all be over. The Darling children would be together again at last.

Not that Pan hadn't made all of this equally maddening though. John's idea of fun hadn't exactly been sitting around filling out legal documents on an adoption that would last half a day. And then someone had gone outside the system and almost ripped away their chance. Not just someone, but the Mayor. The Home Office was painfully aware of Storybrooke from the stories of one boy who had been there, and knew they had no hope of getting in. No one could even see the town, let alone enter it.

John was so lost in thought that the sight of the shadow at the window caused him to jump. But he quickly pulled himself together and removed his glasses, tucking them into his pocket. He had lost a pair on a ride like this before and was not about to make the same mistake again. Then he extended his arm like he had done many times since this presence had come into their lives. The shadow firmly grabbed it before flying back into the sky, taking John with him. They went sailing up into the night air, always along the same path to the same destination.

John was headed to Neverland. He needed to have a conversation with Peter Pan and finally get his sister back.


	2. Ten Years

_Chapter Two: Ten Years_

John Darling had never quite gotten used to how rough the landing could be. One moment he was flying above the cursed island of Neverland clasped firmly by the shadow and the next he was rolling among the leaves and dirt. He quickly gathered himself together by dusting himself off and returning his glasses before rising to wait. He knew how this worked. Felix would be along soon enough to pass along whatever Pan wanted him to know. He could even hear the rustling now from behind him.

So it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand completely on end when it was Peter Pan himself who emerged to stand before him. John felt himself shrink back just at the sight of the smirk on his face, not caring that by now he was about a foot taller than his tormentor. He was still completely petrified even now.

"I would have sent Felix, but I figured I needed to get the importance of this message across myself." Peter Pan walked right up to him, smirk dropping into a serious look. "So you had better listen up."

"Of course," John stammered, trying to avoid his intense gaze. "We secured the boy just like we were told to. He's at the apartment right now. All you have to do is come and get him-"

"Wait. You think your task is done?" Pan asked with a laugh. "I'm sorry to be the one to break it to you, but you still have a long way to go before you have your precious sister back." John tensed, and Pan took a grand step back. "You see, the boy is not ready. He won't be until he's about ten years of age. Personally, that's cutting it closer than I would like, but I don't make the rules."

John worked up his nerve, clenching his fists at his side. "Well, then that's your problem. Keep the boy here for ten years and then do whatever you're planning. We did our part, despite almost being sidelined by that town again."

Pan does not take his boldness well, giving him a look that stops John cold. "He won't grow up in Neverland, so that is out of the question. What is going to happen if everyone wants to get what they desire is simple. You two are going to look after the boy until he's ready. What's ten years for your dear sister?" he coos. "She's been waiting ever so patiently."

"So we have to raise the kid for ten years?"

"I prefer the term baby-sit personally. We wouldn't want the two of you getting attached. That would make things rather messy. And there's another part to all this. He needs to be raised around magic. He needs to let belief surround him. We want him to have the Heart of the Truest Believer and there's only one way we can ensure we get it. You two are going to have to move to Storybrooke."

John guffawed. "Storybrooke? You're serious? Nobody in the Home Office can even find the place, let alone manage to live there. Besides, the Mayor will see right through us. The kid was almost hers."

"I have taken care of that," Pan growled. He extends his hand and places two glowing vials in John's palm. "I don't appreciate you under-estimating my power against a simple curse made by Rumpelstiltskin. I can manage a way around it. Now here's the part where you listen." John nodded, slightly curious. "The first vial of pixie dust will open the way to Storybrooke so you can get inside. The second you will keep with you. It will prevent anybody, including the Mayor, from questioning who you are and how you got there. This is all we have left practically, so there will be no second chances."

"Understood," John complied, tucking the vials into his pocket. "We take the boy there for ten years and then we make our trade."

"Now I hope you realize how much I'm trusting you, John," Peter smirks. "Once you head into that town there's nothing I or the Home Office can do. You'll be alone with Michael and the boy for ten years. But the curse on that town will break as planned." He walked right up to John, inches from him. "And then," He whispered, "I will come to collect what is mine." At that he starts for the forest. "The shadow will arrive in a moment to take you home."

John suddenly became very desperate, stepping forward. "Wait! Can't I see her? Ten years-"

"Goodbye, John," Pan said with finality as he disappeared into the trees. John kicked the ground in frustration. Things never seemed to go their way when Pan was involved. Ten whole years. What exactly were they supposed to do with the kid for all that time?

As if on cue, the shadow arrived to tower over him. "I suppose this is good-bye for a while," John muttered as he removed his glasses and extended his arm. "Good riddance." A moment later he was flying away from the accursed place.

-FAWH-

Michael Darling awoke suddenly to the thud of someone landing. He looked up to see John brushing himself off as he rose from the floor. He quickly approached his brother, expectant. "What did he say, John? When do we get to see her?"

"Ten years," his brother grumbled, obviously furious though he refused to show it. "The kid has to grow up, so we need to look after him for ten long years. Pan can go to Hell," he nearly spat. "We've been doing his bidding for how long and now he expects us to just put up with all this for another ten years!"

"But it's for Wendy," Michael cut in, sad and hesitant. "It's always been for our sister. She would do anything for us, John. You know that."

This effectively ended John's rant. "Indeed she would," John sighed, holding his head in his hand. "I'm going to run to the store. We're going to need more supplies than we intended. You should start packing though. We're being relocated," he says matter-of-factly as he grabs his coat and the keys.

Michael is much more puzzled by this development. "Where exactly are we going?"

John held up the two vials. "He bought us a one-way ticket to Storybrooke. We leave tomorrow," he said definitely, slamming the door loud enough to wake Henry and cause him to cry. Michael immediately went to him, and with the knowledge they would be spending a lot of time together removed him from the bassinet. He awkwardly started rocking Henry in his arms, causing the little guy to continue his wailing.

"It's okay, Henry. Everything's going to be alright," he whispered. Henry just cried louder. "Listen, I know you're not happy about the situation. But you're going to just have to get used to my face. You're going to be seeing it around quite a lot." He grew more accustomed to rocking motion and grabbed the bear from the table to dance in front of him. It was then the smell hit him. "Oh boy. I guess that's something I'm going to have to get used to." He quickly rooted through the bag for the diapers.

It took him a while, but Michael finally managed to successfully perform his first diaper change. That seemed to soothe little Henry, who was now gurgling rather than crying. "Now that's better." He picked the boy back up and for the first time really looked at him. "You're a cute on, Henry. The ladies are going to love you. Now, you don't have to worry about that. They're be plenty of time. In the meanwhile, how about we start packing up? We're getting a new house." Henry gurgled at him and Michael couldn't help but break out into his first real smile for a long time. "Then what're we waiting for. Let's get started."

-FTWH-

The next afternoon, Michael guided John to the place where the little boy once had claimed a town had been. The car was loaded with their few personal belongings and more than enough baby supplies until they settled in. John couldn't help but notice his brother constantly turning back to Henry in the car seat whenever he so much as made a noise, talking to him or adjusting him so he was more comfortable. He could already see a major issue forming.

"We can't get attached," he told his younger brother as they pulled to a stop. "He's just a tool to get us our family back. The second we start seeing him as something more…"

"Don't worry, John," Michael answered, slightly annoyed. "I'm just doing what we're supposed to do. We have to keep him alive in order for him to grow up. It's usually how these things work."

"Just watch yourself. He is a means to an end. Nothing more." With that, John swiftly exited the car and strode forward. Spending so much time in Neverland had given him a good sense at feeling magic, and the hairs on the back of his neck were on end here. He pulled out the bottle of pixie dust and dumped it into his palm. With a deep breath, he blew it forward.

It only took a second for a rippling to form in the scenery in front of them. Soon the image of nothing in front of them seemingly melted and gave way to a road forward. Next to it was a sign that read "Welcome to Storybrooke". John climbed back into the car with a smile and drove through- the barrier instantly appearing again once they crossed the town line. "Say what you want about Pan, but he has quite the power. Now, let's see if we can find ourselves a place to stay."


	3. Storybrooke

_Chapter 3: Storybrooke_

It wasn't that long of a drive from the sign to the actual main street of Storybrooke or to the Mayor's office for that matter. John Darling pulled the car to a stop as Michael examined the clock tower at the end of the street- permanently locked on 8:15. "I wonder how come that's not working."

"I'd be more concerned if this second helping of pixie dust holds up," John replied as they exited the car. "Be sure to grab the kid." Michael nodded and gently lifted Henry into his arms. "I've got the story all worked out so you don't have to say anything. Just let me do the talking." Michael nodded, shifting Henry nervously.

"I can't believe we're taking him right into the lion's den. If she realizes-"

"We just have to trust that she won't."

The Mayor was seated at her desk in a black-and-white office. She had dark hair and was dressed in a simple dress shirt and skirt, though it didn't stop her from looking stunning. John practically held his breath as she examined the two of them in surprise before he felt a pulse from his coat pocket. Instantly, her expression softened to a smile as she rose. "I've been expecting you gentlemen." She extended their hand and they both shook it cautiously. "My name is Regina Mills and I'm the mayor of Storybrooke. Have a seat." They did as she returned to hers as well. "Now which of you is John Darling?"

John raised a finger. "That would be me, Mayor Mills. I thank you for allowing us to live here. This place seems like a fairy-tale."

He swore he almost saw her smile drop for a millisecond, but another pulse from his pocket and she was beaming again. "That's what I put in the brochures. Now we have a house all ready for you in the back of town. It has plenty of space and should fit exactly what you're looking for. We just have a few things for you to sign." She slid the papers forward and John set about signing his name with a flourish. It was then Henry let out a giggle, causing her to almost finally recognize he was there and setting the two brothers very much on edge. "Who is this?"

"This is my adopted son, Henry," John explained, keeping his voice calm and level. "My wife and I adopted him about a month ago when I lost her tragically. My brother, Michael, offered to help me as long as I needed with him. I figured the best thing we could all use was a fresh start." Michael gave a nod, not nearly concealing his fear at the situation as well.

He swore his heart stop when the Mayor's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Henry?" The two were instantly on their feet and she rose as well, dark smile on her face. But then once again that pulse emitted from his pocket and she was back to smiling sincerely. "He's very cute. I adopted myself once, but unfortunately it didn't work out." She slid a key across with John being quick to grab it. "Everything's all set Mr. Darling. I'm so sorry about your wife and I hope you find what you're looking for here. Let me know if you need anything."

"We will. Thank you, Mayor Mills." With that, the two hastily retreated to their car, Michael buckling Henry back into his car seat. John patted his pocket. "At least we know it works."

"Yeah," Michael sighed with relief. "I brought the safe. Hopefully, we'll be able to lock it up in there and we'll stay safe." He took the key from John and examined it. "She gave us a house. That was nice of her."

"Indeed. So, what first? Should we unload or should we eat?"

"I saw a diner on the main street. We can stop in there before we head to the house." John gave a nod and the two headed back the way they came, coming to a stop in front of a diner called Granny's. The place wasn't very busy with only two people gathered. The brothers slid into a booth, Michael setting Henry's bassinet next to him. "So where'd you come up with the story?"

John shrugged. "It just seemed the easiest." A moment later, a young woman with red streaks in her hair and clothes that made Michael stare a few second too long appeared with menus.

"I don't believe I've seen either of you around here before," she smiled. "And who's the cutie?!"

"That's Henry," Michael answered with a smile. "I'm Michael and he's my brother John. It's his adopted son. I'm here to help because his wife died." He let out a grimace as John kicked him from under the table, shooting him a glare.

The girl however didn't miss a beat- the smile still fixed on her face. "Well, I was actually talking about you brother, but he's cute too." She leaned down next to John coyly. "Let me know if you're ever on the rebound." He merely glanced at her coldly. "So, I'm Ruby and I'll be your waitress today. What can I get for you to drink?"

"Tea for both of us. Hot," John answered. She gave a nod and headed back around the corner. It was then he noticed his brother's look. "What?"

"I think I'm old enough to order for myself by now, John. Do I even have to look at the menu or can I expect you to pick my lunch too?" Henry let out a burble, and Michael instantly turned to face him. "So, why do you think this place is cursed?"

"I'm not quite sure yet," John admitted. "I would say from our waitress it was with lack of clothes, but everyone else appears respectable." On cue, Ruby returned with cups of hot water and some tea bags for them to choose from. John was quick to notice she had scrawled her number on his napkin and rolled his eyes. "I'll have the Vegan Mac and Cheese." He gave Michael a look.

Michael smirked. "I'll have the same thing." Ruby nodded and walked away once again. "Point taken. You know me. We'll have to feed him once we get home," he smiled at Henry as he tickled his stomach. "He's probably pretty hungry. It's been an exciting day, hasn't it?"

"Michael." His brother looked up and John gave him his sternest look. "Stop." Michael seemed to realize what he was doing and nodded, quickly removing his hand. John noticed instantly how upset he was. "It's for the best," he reminded his brother kindly. "It's for Wendy."

"I know," Michael answered, taking a sip of his tea after stirring it. "But what about him? Ten years of living with two people who refused to get attached? And I thought our childhood was awful." John refused to answer, and Michael soon gave up on him ever answering.

-FAWH-

Mayor Mills certainly had an eye for real-estate. The house was quite large and sprawling with a grand staircase that led to five bedrooms upstairs. The front was very grand with a garden already sitting out front full of flowers and herbs. The white brick complimented the brown trimming and roof brilliantly. It even had a garage for them to park their car in.

Inside was just as grand. The kitchen was beyond everything Michael could have dreamed with a sprawling countertop and enormous fridge. There was a living room with a real fireplace and a grand foyer with a vaulting ceiling that had to be at least ten feet high. The walls were white though and though the place came with furniture it was somehow even sparser than their apartment. It took them about an hour to move everything in from the car, including a newly purchased crib they hastily set up in one of the bedrooms between the ones they claimed for themselves. Michael commented about maybe painting the walls for Henry, but John was hesitant if that would be a good idea. Michael had grumbled but soon agreed, feeding Henry before tucking him in for the night. He had made sure his brother was out of the room before tucking him in and kissing his forehead. "Goodnight, Henry. We'll be right here if you need anything. We'll always-" he stopped himself; seeming to realize the line he was crossing. "Just, sleep tight."

Soon they were stocking groceries in the fridge while a new baby monitor rested on the counter buzzing slightly, but silent. "I can get used to this," Michael smiled at his brother.

John nodded. "It's nicer than I was expecting." He pulled the vial out of his pocket. "I'll go lock this upstairs in the safe. Hopefully, it holds out." He started to exit.

"It's nice," Michael called before he could, causing him to turn. "For the first time in a long time, I know he can't hear us or see us. It's peaceful."

John gave a nod to this, nearly smiling. "Indeed it is." He started up the stairs, pausing to peek in at the sleeping Henry. "We can do this," he whispered to himself, clutching the vial, for once allowing his confident and cold demeanor to slip. "We can do this." They could. They would live with Henry for ten years while keeping him at enough of a distance that they would easily be able to swap him out for Wendy when the time came. It would be easy. But Michael's words were on the edge of his mind about this boy never having a family. But that wasn't their problem. They didn't have one either. They and Henry were just two broken halves.

Two halves that could make a whole. The second it entered his mind he forced it down with ferocity and bile. He continued to his room where they had hung a painting of London in front of their safe. He put in the combination and gently placed the glowing green vial inside. As he shut it in there, he hoped he shut any sympathy for the boy as well.


	4. Adjusting

_Chapter Four: Adjusting_

In the course of a week, John and Michael Darling were pretty sure they had figured out the nature of the curse. It had come to them in pieces, but soon they realized why the clock never moved from 8:15. At first they just thought the town was kept on a very tight schedule by Mayor Mills. People always seemed to arrive at the diner for lunch at the same time and it was always around the same time of night when everyone vanished off the streets. But the two brothers soon noticed how deep it ran. The denizens of the town were literally living the same day over and over. They would have the same conversations and perform the same tasks. They were stuck in an eternal loop like a skipping record, and John and Michael appeared to be the only two who picked up on it. On the whole, this was starting to lead the two to have some pretty interesting interactions with their neighbors.

The day after they had moved in Michael had found Henry to be especially antsy and decided to take him for a walk. John had shrugged the idea off, but Henry seemed a lot happier as he rolled along Main Street in his stroller. Michael knew he might need to make this an everyday thing if it was this successful, and he found he didn't mind spending time with Henry without John's disapproving gaze always on his back. Henry was a baby, and despite their mission he was going to need someone to care in order to grow up right. It'd be fine because Michael would still trade him for Wendy in a heartbeat.

He had been taking everything in, eyes slightly fixed on the clock tower, and failed to notice when he almost bumped into a gentleman with red hair and glasses. In the times after this they wouldn't collide, but they would meet at around the same spot every day. It always started the same with him giving a little bow and genuine smile. "Hello, Michael. And hello there Henry. How are you doing today?"

The middle of the conversation was completely up to Michael and whatever he brought up. "We're doing just fine, Dr. Hopper. Where are you off to?"

"I was going to visit Marco. And then I have to get the office opened up and the day started." The conversation would continue from there until a few minutes later Dr. Hopper gave a nod.

"I best be moving along. Marco is expecting me. Have a great day." And then he would leave the way he had been going. It was like clock-work. And that had been the moment Michael had figured the curse out, as well as when he realized Storybrooke might not be the most exciting place to live for the next ten years. But Dr. Hopper was nice enough and it wasn't his fault he was living a Groundhog's Day. Michael would even consider him the closest thing to a friend he had around here. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to explore what that said though.

-FTWH-

Michael prided himself on his cooking abilities. It was the one thing he had been able to step up and do since John was so poor at it. It was the way he provided for his brother and showed him how much he appreciated everything John had sacrificed to take care of him with Wendy absent.

But recently every night dinner was being provided and Michael had no one to blame but himself. It was his fault that he had slept in one morning and thus his walk with Henry had been delayed until the later afternoon. And then was when he had run into her- Mary Margaret Blanchard. She had been very shy and polite, though it was clear the sight of Henry seemed to light her up. They had parted ways after she held him for a moment on Michael's insistence.

That night though there had been a knock at the door. Michael had of course answered since John was locked up somewhere and there she was with a casserole. "Granny told me the two of you are vegan, so I made sure it was up to your standards," she said with a kind smile. Michael was of course more than happy to accept and take the night off from cooking.

He didn't know exactly how the curse worked, but apparently the casserole thing became built into her repeating day because every night there would be the knock at the door. He would of course accept it and the two would talk for a few minutes, mostly about Henry, before she would give a small wave and leave. The fridge was becoming crowded and John was starting to become sick of the same meal every night.

So the night Michael officially had no room yet he made the tough choice and tossed the casserole in the garbage (luckily every day was garbage day), going on to prepare one of his famous salads. He wasn't horrible. He'd still accept it every night with a smile and thank-you. It would always end up in the same place and soon the fridge was clear. Michael had retaken his spot between the two of them, but he was more than happy to play along with Mary Margaret if it made her happy. She seemed like someone who could use some happiness in her life.

-FTWH-

The other usual encounter that would occur on these walks was the seemingly only member of Law Enforcement officer Storybrooke had. Sheriff Graham would come striding out of the diner just as they walked past with a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. He would offer Michael a simple nod before climbing into his car and driving off. It was only after a few rotations of this routine that Michael turned his attention to see that Mayor Mills sat at the counter watching him go, a sparkle in her eye. If he wanted, he could have arrived a few minutes earlier to stop in and catch the tail end of whatever the two of them were up to. But he quite honestly wasn't sure he wanted to.

-FTWH-

John tried to keep to himself as much as possible. At first it was easy, making up odd jobs around the house while Michael would spend his time taking care of Henry. He never left, barricading himself away from any interaction with the town. He left all that to Michael. They seemed to have an unspoken agreement between the two of them that John would have nothing to do with the baby as well. He had even gotten away with not holding him so far. If he had the option of not looking at him he probably would have been quick to jump on that as well.

But that didn't stop him from needing to eat, and sandwiches from the fridge could only hold him over for so long. Soon he found himself becoming a usual at Granny's for lunch- always around the same time when practically no one was there. He felt it helped him look like nothing more than a part of the curse, and despite the pixie dust locked away he wanted to make sure Mayor Mills kept seeing it that way. It was the only time he went out and he always made sure to keep it an hour at maximum.

Unfortunately, lunch at the diner meant interacting with Ruby, who went through the same motions everyday of trying to grab his attention. Her number was always on the napkin under his drink, she would always wink after he ordered, tell him how handsome and sensitive he was for raising a son, and she would always place the food in such a way she hoped he sneaked a peek at some things. He never did. He wasn't even vaguely interested. Then she would walk away just as her grandmother came out to have the same argument. John could recite it by now where Granny would accuse Ruby of being promiscuous when she needed to take more responsibility, and Ruby whining about how one day she was just going to take off and run away. He was getting pretty good at blocking the whole thing out.

He would have been content living this life for ten years. Sure, it started to get increasingly boring around the house but he could've managed. It was better than being in a cage, or an orphanage, or anywhere where Pan was. He was free to do what he wanted for the first time in hundreds of years and was quite content with merely that freedom. Everything would have worked out fine. That was until about two months in when Henry became sick.

-FTWH-

Michael kept the baby monitor in his room and had not gotten a real good night's sleep since they had adopted baby Henry. He would always wake him to wailing in the middle of the night that demanded a fresh diaper or a warm bottle. Michael would fuss with him until her was asleep again all the while John remained in his room- asleep or not. Michael was starting to become increasingly agitated with his older brother's attitude about Henry, but his distance allowed Michael opportunities to give Henry the affection he believed the baby needed. He was willing to oblige a game of peek-a-boo or playing airplane with baby food if it made Henry happy. God only knew how much time he had if Pan wanted him. He should enjoy his life while he could.

But this morning was different. It wasn't the wails that woke Michael up. Instead it was the sound of the smallest and most pathetic coughing he'd ever heard. After soothing the poor guy when he started crying Michael became increasingly worried b the fact that he was running a temperature. It was enough for him to wake John and demand an immediate ride to the hospital.

Dr. Whale had been quick and efficient with his diagnosis. Michael and John instantly were put off by his personality and demeanor but he was the only doctor this town seemed to have. There had been a pause when he had begun examining Henry, but the pixie dust was obviously still working as he shook it off a moment later as coincidence. "Well, Mr. Darling, it seems that your son has a case of the flu. We seemed to catch it early so we'll start him on some antibiotics right away. Other than that, keep him comfortable. He should be fine in about week." He handed John a prescription. "You can pick this up at Mr. Clarks General Store. Bring him back in if it goes up again though." The two brothers nodded, Michael picking up Henry with clear concern. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be. I left a lady at home."

Now if one had any experience in medicine, they would realize that this was perhaps not the best plan of action to take. But there was no way for John and Michael to know this. Let it just be said that they were very lucky Henry was who he was and his family tree was who they were. Let it be said that a lot of stock cannot be put in a doctor who received his degree in modern medicine from a curse.

The next morning Henry would not stop crying. The medicine on the surface did nothing to help the pain he was in and neither did Michael's constant attempts to comfort him. John was starting to hate how large the house was because cries echoed to every corner he tried to hide in. He ended up breaking his usual schedule and spending most of the day around town, becoming very surprised to be recognized and then learn that Michael had basically introduced their whole story to just about everyone. This had not been what they had planned at all.

He had been ready to confront him about it the next day, but it was Michael who found John first. "John, I have no idea what to do," he shouted over the wailing of Henry in his arms. "He won't stop crying. He won't eat. I haven't slept and I can't do this anymore."

John threw his hands up. "Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Just… look after him for an hour so I can get some sleep. Take him," he practically begged, extending Henry to his older brother. John instantly took a step back. "John, please. I need your help."

In that moment, John could hear just how young Michael was. He often forgot with everything they'd been through, but Michael was his baby brother. He still needed to take care of him now as much as ever. Reluctantly, he allowed him to slide Henry into his arms. "I'll wake you up in an hour." Michael merely nodded and was instantly up that stairs.

John really couldn't explain what it was like to hold a baby, especially that first time. To have somebody so little completely dependent upon you. He knew what it was like to feel helpless all too well, and Michael had depended on him growing up. But this was something completely different. This was… no. No. He wasn't going to get attached. Henry- the baby was nothing more than a means to an end.

But it really didn't help that he stopped crying almost immediately, or that his yawn a moment later actually managed to make John crack a smile for the first time in a long time. John knew he could sort out his own feelings later. Right now Henry needed him. So he diligently climbed the stairs rocked in the rocking chair Michael had bought, Henry cradled in his arms. He even hummed some of a lullaby his mother had always sung to him. If he was in his right mind, he would have realized right there a line was being crossed and retreated back to his room. But he wasn't. For once he wasn't thinking.

One could not measure Michael's surprise when he woke up and saw that he had been out for close to ten hours. Or how that multiplies exponentially when he stepped into Henry's room to find the sight of two sleeping lost boys in a rocking chair.

-FTWH-

Dr. Whale may have not had the best life judgment, but he was luckily right about Henry. In about a week the fever had cleared and the coughing lingered only a few days longer. Both brothers were relieved to see him pull through, but then their actions really started to set in.

"I'm not going to stop talking to them," Michael argued as he worked on dinner. John was sitting at the island with Henry in his arms. "You can't ask me to do that. Without them, we are going to be all by ourselves and I am going to lose my mind. Support his head."

"Right," John fumbled, adjusting his hold. Henry always squirmed now that he was feeling better, but at least he didn't cry when John held him. It baffled no one more than John, who had reluctantly taken one for the team if it meant less screaming echoing through the house. "But we don't want them to pick up on anything, especially if it gets back to the Mayor. I'm convinced she has that Sheriff in her pocket as well," he commented, referencing the other gentleman he had always spotted at the diner. "Who knows how far her spies go?"

"John, you may be content boxing yourself in for ten years but I can't do it. I'm counting on the fact that Pan has the magic to back up what he told you. You know what the motto of Neverland is- Pan never fails." John couldn't argue with that. "Besides, isn't it better we figure out the good guys from the bad guys now? For Henry's sake?"

They both were becoming acutely aware of the shift that had occurred within these two and a half months, but both of them felt that by not acknowledging it then it wouldn't all be true. But the point stood that Henry was no longer an "it" but definitely a living "he". And they could no longer just get by with treating him like an object they just had watch for ten years. They were going to have to step up because this little guy had no one else. He needed them to. So his best interests were now coming to the forefront of their thoughts. But as long as neither of them mentioned it, then perhaps it wouldn't be true.

So John had reluctantly nodded and agreed with his brother, wanting to bury the subject and put it off until some other time. Thus he no longer commented when Michael would buy Henry new toys to play with- his room now a zoo of stuffed animals. And Michael didn't say anything we he came home from a day out to find that Henry's room had mysteriously gone from white to a pale green. Because neither of them were sure where they would end up if they started.

-FTWH-

John soon started to frequent daily walks as well, participating in conversation here and there, but always holding back as much as he could. He was mentally trying to figure out who the Mayor had in her pocket and the list was becoming worrying if they planned on carrying this out. The Sheriff was definitely not on the straight and narrow, the reporter would be more than willing to spin stories in her favor judging from the newspaper (which never changed every morning when they received it), the District Attorney Albert Spencer seemed to be a very sour character as well, and though he was positive the local pawn shop owner wasn't on the Mayor's side he trusted him least of all.

But nothing could prepare the two for an encounter they had a few weeks after Henry was sick. They had gone out their regular time to find a character standing on Main Street, almost as if he was waiting. It didn't help that he started for them the instant they were spotted. "I've never seen him before, John," Michael whispered. "We walk down here every day and I've never seen him."

John stepped in front of the stroller. "If anything happens, get him out of here." Michael nodded, turning white and taking a step back.

The man was dressed impressively with a scarf around his neck, but his hair was pretty wild and his eyes almost mad. He instantly kneeled down to get a better look at Henry, giving a smile. "Oh, there's some powerful magic around you," he cooed. "It makes your mind see things, but we're lucky mine's not all there."

"May we help you?" John questioned in his clipped tone, glaring down at the stranger. He gave a laugh and rose to stare him down.

"I know I don't have a lot of time before whatever you're using works its way back into my head so I'll make this quick. He's growing and he shouldn't be." With this, Michael was instantly pulling back with the stroller while John looked ready to deck the stranger at any moment. "Which means you not only remember… but… but the curse doesn't affect you," he beamed, clapping his hands together with joy and eyes sparkling. "And she has no clue! Oh, you're going to bring her down like a house of cards!" But then suddenly, his face became completely neutral and any hint of madness was buried behind a calm demeanor. "I'm sorry," he said completely apologetic and almost confused. "I don't know what came over me. I-I must be going."

And that was the moment John decided that Jefferson had jumped his way to the top of his list and needed to be avoided at all costs.


	5. Firsts

_Chapter Five: Firsts_

Henry was getting older. As in actually growing. John and Michael Darling hadn't really processed when they agreed to this that he wouldn't be a baby the entire time- that he was going to grow up. So it was a real shock to the system when he started crawling. And it was even more of a shock when they realized just how much trouble he was attempting to get into.

That was when they had bought the books. Books about babies and parenting, though John had taken a permanent marker to anything with that word. He didn't want to even have it around the house in any capacity. But the two of them combed through, gaining the knowledge of how to baby-proof the house so Henry wouldn't electrocute himself or choke on something. They were pretty sure Pan wouldn't be happy if they handed him that Heart of the Truest Believer. So the toilet seats were now bolted down and unplugged outlets were covered. Someone still had an eye on him at all times though, because Henry always seemed to find a way.

But the revelation that Henry was growing up brought another set of issues the two brothers hadn't exactly planned for. "What are we going to tell him?" Michael asked suddenly on one of their daily walks. Henry was fighting the stroller, wanting to move about on his own. John merely gave a questioning look. "How are we going to explain that he lives here in the town where every day is the same and no one gets older?"

"I don't know," John admitted, bending down to stop Henry from fussing. "I have no idea, Michael. It seems the easiest way would be to ignore the whole situation and refuse to acknowledge it if he brings it up." Henry reached his arms out for John's glasses, a new favorite activity of his whenever they were in close proximity. John gently moved the outstretched hands away, looking up to see an upset Michael.

"We can't do that, John. We can't put him through what we did." John seemed to immediately realize his mistake and rose with the intention of calming his little brother down. "Nobody believed our stories about Peter Pan… about Wendy," he continues, voice building. "They just locked us up in an orphanage and threw away the key. But at least they had reasonable doubt. We did sound insane. But Henry, we'll know it's the truth and you still want us to lie to him? He needs to believe, not have everything crushed by the two he's going to trust. And when the curse is broken and he knows we lied how can we expect him to follow us back to Neverland?"

Henry seemed to notice something was happening and decided to chime in with some unintelligible babbling that attracted both their attention. He just stared back at them with his large dark eyes a moment before smiling. Michael turned back to give a hard look at John. "You could put him through that?" he questioned harshly.

John immediately shook his head, sobered. "No. We won't lie to him. I don't know exactly what we'll say, but on my word I promise you he won't doubt like we did. I figure we have six or seven years before he puts it together. We'll think of something." Michael nodded; giving a ghost of a smile before the two wordlessly began to keep walking once again.

"Thank you," John heard his brother finally say. He merely gave a stiff nod back. Anything for his baby brother.

-FAWH-

When Henry was nine months old he said his first word. It wasn't the most revolutionary first word in history, in fact it was quite standard, but it didn't stop the Darling household from celebrating the moment.

It had been a standard evening. Michael had been preparing dinner in the kitchen, expecting Mary Margaret to arrive at any moment with another doomed casserole, while John had Henry atop his lap in the living room. The two had found that Henry had taken a real liking to books and stories, sitting quietly or at least trying whenever they read to him. It didn't even matter what they read- John would sometimes pull out old manuals for the sake of new material- Henry would listen with rapt attention despite minimal understanding.

Tonight's selection was one of his favorites, _Goodnight Moon. _But as John turned the page he notices a hand coming towards him in his peripheral vision. He wasn't quick enough as the glasses were roughly pulled off of his face and headed directly for an open mouth. "Henry," he said in his stern voice as he grabbed them back. "I can't read to you if I don't have my glasses." Henry seemed quite intent on holding onto them, tugging against John's hand. "Henry, stop," he warned, using his other hand to successfully reclaim the glasses and reaffix them on his face.

But Henry would not be so easily deterred. The hands were instantly reaching up for them once again. John let out an annoyed huff, holding them as he looked Henry squarely in the eyes. "I said that's enough Henry."

"No." John merely blinked, having not quite processed what had just occurred. But Henry was more than happy to repeat himself. "No!"

"Michael!" He was instantly on his feet, book cluttering to the floor, and quickly carrying Henry to the kitchen where Michael looked panicked. "Michael!"

"What is it? What's wrong?! Is he hurt?!" He instantly took Henry from John and started looking him over to see what the fuss was about and John merely stood there completely unable to form a sentence. "Out with it John! What's bloody-?!"

"No! No! No!" Michael looked down to see Henry giggling to himself. "No." A huge smile broke out on his face.

"His first words. John, his first words!" He started laughing, throwing little Henry into the air and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "He talked!" John seemed to be equally excited, although one wouldn't have guessed so by his more put-together outward appearance. But both of their hearts were leaping with excitement and soon he was laughing too. It had been an awfully long time since the Darling brothers had truly laughed together. Henry seemed to appreciate the reaction he was getting and continued to repeat himself.

The doorbell rang a moment later, and both brothers opened it to Mary Margaret with her daily casserole. "Mary Margaret!" Michael began before she could say anything. "Henry said his first word! He talked!"

She looked between the three of them, gentle smile appearing on her face. "I can't tell who's more excited by the development- Henry or his parents."

Her words sent it all crashing down, and John and Michael realized exactly how they were behaving and how unacceptable it was. The smiles fell so suddenly Mary Margaret sputtered as if she had done something wrong. "I'm sorry. I'm aware that Michael's his uncle, of course. I didn't mean to insinuate- I know-"

John cleared his throat, returning to his cold professional persona. "That's quite alright Ms. Margaret. We understood you intentions. Thank you so much for the casserole and have a great night." He gently took it from her and headed for the kitchen. She still look quite baffled as Michael gave her a small smile and nod before turning and closing the door. He found John leaned against the counter, head down and taking a shuddering breath.

"John-"

At his brother's voice, John immediately pulled himself together and looked up. "That can't happen again," he warned voice very detached and distant. "We can't lose it like that again."

"John, it wasn't that bad. In fact, it was completely natural," Michael tried to rationalize. "It's okay for us to feel something about him."

John took Henry from his brother. "Not that. Never that." He started back for the living room. "Let me know when dinner is ready." Michael merely nodded and returned to the oven, taking a moment to violently throw the casserole in the trash.

John took a seat in the armchair in the living room still looking quite dazed. Henry was staring up at him quite puzzled. "Trust me, its better this way little guy. We're not your parents and I hope you understand that." There was no doubt that the words hurt coming out even though Henry had no clue what he was saying. The moment had honestly been too much for John Darling, had given him almost of vision of a life that could have been. He refused to be too far gone though, forced himself to rein all of the feelings back. This was in reality, and in reality Pan was coming in nine years to take Henry away.

What he failed to notice was his grip unconsciously tighten on Henry as he thought of Pan collecting the boy. And if he had, he certainly would have known for sure that there was no longer an option in refusing to be too far gone. But he didn't notice and Henry was able to say one word but not able to point out the situation. So he remained ignorant and would continue to convince himself of this supposed distance for a while longer.

-FAWH-

John had been very much against the idea of a birthday party. Henry wasn't even going to remember the event. Why should they go to the trouble of inviting their scattered neighbors over for something Henry wouldn't recall later? Plus there was the fact that it was almost guaranteed to blow their cover to the Mayor since Michael actually intended on placing her on the guest list. He was putting too much stock into the power of the pixie dust- far too much.

But John was an older brother, and older brothers have this unfortunate tendency to cave when they see just how excited their younger sibling gets over something and how much it means to them. Plus he couldn't really counter the argument that this was one-tenth of the birthdays Henry was going to experience in his life. If they were going to cut his life short by handing him over to Pan then they owed him this at least.

He had at least agreed to keep it smaller and confined to Granny's, seeing as John was not about to let all of them into their house by any means. So here John was walking Henry in his stroller to an event he wouldn't remember. He paused in front of the diner to look down at the squirming boy who was dressed in a birthday boy shirt Michael had bought just for the occasion. "Brace yourself, Henry. It's going to be a long day." He gripped the stroller a little tighter and started to push it up the steps.

John had become very aware that distance was no longer anywhere close to an option for Michael. Especially after this party, Michael was very invested in Henry and cared very much for him. He couldn't blame his baby brother exactly. Henry was the first person that had been around them this long in a very long time. As long as he understood in the end and John believed he still would. Only John had to hold out so he actually had the strength to hand him over. Michael didn't need to burden himself with that. He was just going to have to step up as the older brother once again when push came to shove.

"Surprise!" a chorus of voices shouted from the diner as they entered. Balloons were hung with streamers, a large cake stood on the counter in front of Granny, and a large banner was hung in the background that said 'Happy Birthday Henry'. Everyone started clapping as Michael took the assembled guests in, noting it was more than the few Michael had promised. Granny and Red were there, Dr. Hopper, Mary Margaret, Leroy the town drunk who probably just wanted the free cake, Mr. Clark, Dr. Whale, the Sherriff, and then in the back corner was Mayor Milles herself among others. Michael came up to the two and placed a hat on a very confused Henry's head.

"I thought we agreed no too many people," John hissed with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"I lied," Michael simply answered. "This is the one day they get to do something different. Let them enjoy it." The two stepped into the room as everyone gathered about Henry and started commenting about how adorable he looked.

John was actually surprised at how well everything seemed to go. Michael had pretty much planned it all out flawlessly. No one seemed to question the fact that for Henry to have a birthday he had to have aged. Mayor Mills seemed none the wiser, though she did look wistful when she temporarily held him. And John could see that Michael had made friends oddly enough. He was happy and seemingly amongst this odd gathering of neighbors. John could tell that Michael had finally found someplace where he felt at home. Maybe they could stay here when this was all over. Wendy would like this place too, he was sure of it.

The cake was quickly devoured and soon the two brothers started to tear into a huge pile of gifts that sat in one of the booths. Michael had done the ripping while John tried to keep Henry interested in the events as opposed to his glasses. "Oh, look Henry," Michael cooed as he removed a check from a card.

Mayor Mills cleared her throat. "I wasn't really sure… I tried…"

John gave her a kind smile. "It's fine, Mayor. We'll put this in his bank account and it'll last a long time. That was very thoughtful of you." Michael nodded and the Mayor flashed a relieved smile, instantly looking more comfortable. Michael ripped the next one open to reveal an old storybook with the words 'Once Upon a Time' upon the cover. "Wow. He's going to love that."

"It was just sitting around," the voice of Mary Margaret piped in, casting a worried glance around when all eyes turned to her. "I thought he would get more use out of it then I would."

Michael placed it gently to the side. "Oh, he definitely will. Henry loves stories," he assured the schoolteacher. He grabbed the next package from the pile and continued opening gifts until John was pretty sure Henry was the most spoiled one year old in existence. Things had wrapped up from there with thanks you's and a few more polite exchanges before they loaded the car and drove home.

Henry was exhausted when John tucked him into the crib that evening, letting out a loud yawn. John put his hand in the crib so Henry wrapped his small finger around it. "I know it's gone by fast for you, but imagine how we feel," he said quietly, content in the moment. "It seems like just yesterday we moved here and adopted you. Listen, Henry, between us this has been the best year in a long time and that's mostly because of you. So thank you and… I hope the next nine go by slower," he concluded, gently running his hand though Henry's tuft of hair. "Good night, Henry. Happy birthday," was what he said, though his heart very much wanted him to say something else. He refused that urge though and buried it deep enough to ignore it as he shut off the light and went to visit Michael.

"You were right. That party-what's the matter?" His brother looked white as a sheet from where he sat upon his bed. He walked up to him and noticed he was reading the storybook Mary Margaret had given them.

Michael looked up at him, eyes wide. He tapped a finger on the pages. "I think I figured the curse out." John curiously took a seat next to him, seeing a picture of a Queen who looked shockingly like Mayor Mills. He felt his jaw drop. "You're not going to believe this," Michael whispered, going back to the beginning.

-FAWH-

It was an evening about a month later where John found himself pursuing the book for what must have been the fiftieth time. Henry was sprawled out on the floor with Michael, playing with some blocks Marco had made him for his birthday. The boy kept turning his attention to John though, pointing at him. "John, he wants you to play with him," Michael told his brother.

John just waved at them, captivated in the story of Snow White and Prince Charming once again. It had been a very interesting month since the two had discovered the nature of the curse and recognized now who many of their neighbors and friends truly were. It was Snow White who dropped a casserole off every evening, Jiminy Cricket they encountered on the street, and it was the Evil Queen who had almost adopted Henry. This whole thing was her doing. She was the reason every day was the same and why no one remembered who they were. And if Owen's accounts of the town appearing from nowhere were to be believed then the clock put them at nine years before the Savior, Emma the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White, arrived and broke the curse. Pan really had known what he was doing when he sent them here. This place was built on belief and fairy-tales for Pete's sake.

But the two had carried on as if everything was normal, trying not to make the Mayor too suspicious even with the pixie dust working. She had been stopping them more since the party, making conversation and holding Henry. It seemed part of her was still drawn to him.

"John!" A voice broke him out of his train of thought and he glanced up to glare at Michael. But his brother pointed and John turned his gaze to see Henry on two feet. He had been pulling himself up by the coffee table recently, but the way he kept looking at John and then his feet meant only one thing. John put the book on the table and knelt down, arms outstretched.

"Come on, Henry. You can do it," he cheered, smile plastered on his face as Henry took his first step. He looked over to see Michael recording the moment on his phone as Henry continued his journey across the living room before collapsing into John's awaiting arms. John found himself pulling Henry into a tight hug. "Oh, I'm so proud of you! You did it!"

"Did it!" he shouted back, adding two new words to his quickly growing vocabulary. Michael joined the two of them, giving Henry a hug as well. This time there was no third party to break them out of their reverie and point out their behavior. So they were content to repeat the moment to one another in words of excitement and coax a few more steps out of Henry before calling it a night. And as they both went to bed and realized how they acted, neither of them could work up the strength this time to care. It had been a great night. They'd just act like everything was normal in the morning. No harm, no foul.

-FAWH-

If John and Michael thought Henry got into trouble when he crawled, well walking had them almost pulling their hair out at trying to keep an eye on him. He had a knack on their walks for simply bowling over to someone he recognized, not even caring if he ran into them. So the next year was spent chasing Henry down the street, in new words, in stories, in casseroles. But sadly for John it seemed to fly by faster than even the first one. He just tried to enjoy every moment.

It was when Henry turned two and a half that the most painful day came. Henry had taken to Barney as he played with his toys in the morning, John having purchased a television in their second year to alleviate some of the boredom in the evenings. So John knew exactly where he got the words from when he said them.

John had tucked two and half year old Henry into his crib after a few pages from the storybook, giving him a tight hug. As he went to click off the light Henry abruptly stood up gripping the crib bars. "I love you."

John felt his heart physically stop. He turned back to see Henry staring at him completely earnest with a huge smile on his face. He walked back over and tucked him back in, feeling his heart physically split in two as he ran his hand through his hair.

He willed himself to say it. He knew it was true. There was no way he could openly deny it as he just stared down at Henry. It had maybe been true since the moment he had held him that first time. But he was just rational enough to know it wouldn't be the best idea for anybody. "I know, kiddo," were the three words he chose instead. With that, he turned off the light and retreated to his bedroom. He had to sit down because his chest physically hurt. He spent the night rationalizing himself and burying his feelings deep as he was used to doing. He could still do this. He wasn't in too deep. He could still do this. He wasn't in too deep.

But the next morning Michael came downstairs to find the television gone and Henry crying about it. He had stormed into the kitchen to find John drinking a cup of coffee. He could instantly tell his brother hadn't slept, so he immediately lost his words. John noticed him and set the cup down.

"No more Barney," He reasoned simply. "I'm not having the kid being raised by a television." Michael ad simply nodded in agreement, seeing his brother was not to be messed with.

-FAWH-


	6. Jobs

_Chapter Six: Jobs_

"John, it's only logical," Michael Darling said in a hushed voice, trying not to alert the three year old across the booth with hot chocolate that anything was amiss. "I think it's about time we start really fitting in here."

John Darling merely kept his eyes on the boy across from them. Henry was sporting a warm sweater with mussed hair, caught up in the mischief of blowing bubbles in his drink. "Henry," John warned. "We don't play with our food, remember?" Little Henry looked up and locked eyes with John before nodding.

"I'm sorry." John felt himself immediately soften at the voice. He naturally noticed how hard Henry worked to please him in particular. Michael would have to repeat himself two or three times, but all it took sometimes was a look from John to send Henry off doing what he was told. Michael speculated it was because the older brother was much more closed off and it took a miracle just to make him smile- though admittedly he had done it a lot more in these three years than the past three hundred. So as Henry pushed his drink away, John was sure to put a hand on his shoulder with a nod. Henry instantly beamed.

Michael still had his eyes on John. "John… he hasn't spent a moment apart from us in three years. He'll start asking questions sooner then we're prepared if we just keep him locked up in that house with us. And I really need a change of pace as well."

"I won't be much of one. It'll still be the same day over and over," John mentioned, still very skeptical.

"It could also be a good way to keep Intel on the town and the curse. We could keep an eye on the people we don't trust. In fact, I personally was thinking about getting a job here. Granny really admired my cooking at Henry's last birthday party." John just stared at Michael.

"What're we going to do about Henry then? We can't very well leave him by himself."

"I know that! I was thinking we could hire a baby-sitter if one of us isn't home. John, we could make it work. We should make it work. He needs to spend time with more than just the two of us locked up except for walks and the odd dinner out. Then he really won't understand."

John stared at his brother for a long moment before giving a nod of consent. "Go tell Granny you start in a week." His brother practically leapt to his feet in excitement, rushing towards the counter. Henry observed the scene a little confused. "Come on, kiddo. Let me help you with your coat." They both emerged from the booth and John helped zip up his jacket. "You're getting so tall," he commented, a little sad that time wasn't obeying his request to move slower.

Michael returned to the booth a moment later. "You are looking at the new chef at Granny's!" he cheered, obviously excited. "Oh, now I finally will get to cook for people who appreciate it! Thank you John!"

"You're welcome. Now let's get going. We have another stop to make before we head home," John said as he took Henry's hand. Michael gave him a look. "I think Sheriff Graham could appreciate a deputy. This is about gathering intelligence right? And who better to get it from than the Evil Queen's right hand man?"

-FAWH-

Their list of potential baby-sitters had exactly four names on it. It had once been longer, but for one reason or another one of the brothers had suspicion on the person and they were crossed out. There were only four people in this town they trusted completely with Henry for long hours at a time in this house. With their two schedules it looked like someone would be needed for lunch hours Monday, Wednesday, and Friday along with some hours Friday evening.

They started with Dr. Hopper knowing his client list wasn't too long. And who better to take care of Henry than a certified conscience. He was flattered by the offer but did in fact have a client he met with during those hours. John and Michael were slightly curious as to who that was and what fairy-tale he was from, but they dismissed it as prying. A name was crossed off their list and they were down to three.

Granny they knew was a long shot, but they still tried anyway. She insisted she wouldn't be able to leave working in front of the counter for that long but was again flattered that they thought of her. "We all know my parenting wasn't exactly top notch," she commented as she stared at Ruby's latest outfit. John and Michael, having read the book, knew this was certainly not the case and were quick to disagree. So their list was now officially down to two.

They officially became lost when Mary Margaret and Mother Superior turned them down. Mother Superior felt un-equipped to deal with a three year old and that they could understand. But it was Mary Margaret's hesitation and refusal that had baffled them. They had especially fought hard for the teacher saying they thought she would be perfect. But she had furiously shaken her head and insisted she wasn't the person for the job. Plus, she was busy with the kids in her class as it was.

So Michael and John were sitting defeated with an unaware Henry at Granny's when she walked in looking for them. She walked up with her kindest smile. "I hear you find yourselves in need of a baby-sitter. I'm here to offer my services." They both turned white and looked up to see Mayor Mills. And the two immediately understood why they had been turned down. If Regina wanted something, then the curse was bound to comply. And apparently she wanted Henry.

"I don't know Mayor Mills," John started as polite and clam as possible, "You just seem so busy with all your mayoral duties and we would hate adding more to your already full plate."

She took a seat across from them next to Henry, who just stared up at her. "My job is to serve the people of the town, and it would be an excellent service to a man who has taken up the uniform. I can work my hours around it, and I assure you if I was qualified enough to adopt a child then I can look after one for a few hours."

John and Michael were still faltering. "Mayor Mills, we appreciate the offer-"

"And in all honesty I've… since my adoption didn't work out the closest thing I've ever to felt with that is with Henry. I know that sounds very selfish, but I will keep to any and all schedules you have for him. I truly want to do this, and it seems frankly like I'm the only option you have." She pursed her lips. "I think I will go order a coffee and give you two a minute." She rose and walked over to the counter. Michael turned to John and noticed he was smirking.

"No," Michael whispered. "No. No. No."

"Think about it though. No one is going to protect him more or has more of a capability to keep him safe. And you're the one who keeps saying Pan never fails so the pixie dust will hold out," he stated logically.

"But she could find the pixie dust in the safe when she's in our house! We can't do this."

John looked at Henry. "Henry, would you mind having Mayor Mills for a baby-sitter when the two of us start working?" He looked at her a moment before hesitantly shaking his head. "Then it's settled. We'll just have her take him instead of having her over. Then the problem's solved." Michael still has his mouth open, trying to interject. "I would never do this if I wasn't sure. The more connected she becomes, the less she'll want to see anything out of the ordinary."

Michael let out a huff. "Give her a week trial period and then we will make a more final decision." John nodded and rose to go tell the Mayor the good news. Michael just looked at Henry. "You're lucky you're an only child." Henry dutifully nodded as he started blowing bubbles in his tea, Michael joining with his a moment later.

-FAWH-

That Friday, Mayor Mills opened her front door to find a very nervous Henry shuffling his feet and an even more nervous John and Michael behind him. "Come on in, Henry. I figured you could help me with some baking this afternoon," she smiled genuinely. Henry instantly turned to face John and Michael on the brink of tears.

They both knelt down. John put a hand on his shoulder. "Remember, Henry, we talked about being brave. Mayor Mills is being very nice by letting you stay with her when we're working. Remember your manners and behave. I will be back today at five-thirty." He ran a hand through his hair, looking up at the Mayor. "It's the first time we're-"

"Oh, I understand. I promise I'll take good care of him. Shall we start baking, Henry?" She extended her hand and the little three year old took it and followed her into the house, looking back over his shoulder. John and Michael both let out a huge sigh, Michael wiping away tears.

"It's only a few hours," he laughed to his older brother. "Why is this so hard? We are literally going to see him soon." John knew exactly why, but didn't say anything. Who knew what saying it out loud would do for this whole situation. So the two had silently got back in the car with John dropping Michael off at Granny's to work the lunch and dinner shifts before heading off to the police station. And Henry was going to be on their mind each and every moment.

Meanwhile, Regina had tentatively coaxed Henry into the kitchen and now had him spreading dough for an apple pie. He kept glancing back at the front door and had even refused to take his coat off. Regina was choosing to see it more as him being separated from them for the first time rather than a reflection on her abilities to look after a child. She had after all basically raised Snow. Sure she hated her and went behind her back the entire time, but it had to mean something.

He didn't say a single word the entire time. They baked and then colored in some books she had bought just for the occasion before having dinner. She tried a couple of times to strike up a conversation, but he had just looked blankly at her. When she answered the doorbell to John he had taken off at a run to tackle his legs in a hug. "I missed you! I missed you! You came back!"

John, caught off guard, knelt down and scooped Henry into his arms, hugging him tight. "Of-of course I did kiddo. I promised. And I would never break a promise to you." Henry wrapped his arms around John's neck, refusing to let go even as he stood up. "Thank you, Mayor Mills. I hope he behaved himself."

"He didn't say a word," she said a little more bitterly than she originally intended.

John gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sure it was just a rough day for him. We'll try again on Monday. Have a great weekend." She nodded and watched him carry Henry to the car before they drove off, Henry chattering the entire time. Oh how she really wanted to make this whole situation work out.

-FAWH-

Michael was quite enjoying his new job. Not that his surly brother and a three year old weren't capable of recognizing culinary brilliance, but it was nice to be appreciated. He would make up a new special everyday and though some were better received than others everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves trying it. He was finally able to use his skills on a much larger level, and it felt really good.

He was also using this opportunity to become closer with Granny herself, finding a sort of mother figure he hadn't had in a long while. She could be very bossy and most definitely wanted things done a certain way, but it was clear she cared very much both about the business and her granddaughter. He had been on the receiving end of a lecture or two, but she always made sure to give him a pat on the back afterwards.

Ruby was another story. Michael would watch her have the same fight with Granny every day and would find himself getting quite upset that Red Riding Hood had been reduced to this. Regina was quite sick about some of the situations these people were put in. The girl who once aided Snow White was now reduced to asking how his brother was doing every night. If there was one person he was happy about the curse breaking for it was definitely her.

He also found himself getting to know the routines of the people who frequented every day and was able to connect most to the characters they truly were. He kept a list that was locked in the safe along with the pixie dust for safe keeping. Some of the patrons could be quite difficult and some days they would make Michael regret the fact that he ever wanted this job in the first place.

But every day he would come home to Henry. And then no matter what his day had or had not been it all seemed worth it. He'd do anything for him.

-FAWH-

John found he was actually pretty good at his job. It helped that people seemed to commit the same crimes every day. And Graham was actually quite tolerable once you got to know him, despite the fact that he was obviously in too deep with the Mayor. That wasn't his fault though- no one could help it when someone else stole their heart. If John knew where it was he would be half-tempted to go in gun loaded to retrieve it for him. It was the least he could do for all the bear claws he had provided.

But of course he had Henry to think about. It was Henry on his mind whenever he locked someone away for the night and when they were released the next morning just to basically carry out the same deeds. But most of the time he thought of him as he just sat as his desk staring off into space or playing darts. He clearly hadn't taken well to having a baby-sitter and John was starting to wonder if this whole thing was really a good idea.

So Wednesday John had ushered the usual criminal they caught stealing from the Rabbit Hole into his cell when the phone unexpectedly rang. He went to answer it as Graham took to interrogating the Cockney accented criminal. "Sheriff's Office. What can I do for you?"

"He's okay, right?" Michael's voice came over the phone. "I mean, he doesn't hate us or anything for leaving him." John took a deep breath and put on his best big brother voice.

"Michael, it's alright. He's doing better. It's just going to take some time to adjust to not having us around. And it's honestly better that he does it now than…" He couldn't bring himself to say it, so he didn't even try. It's going to be okay."

"I still don't know about letting Mayor Mills-"

"She still has today and Friday left in her trial week. Let's just see how this all plays out. She might surprise us." He heard his brother take a deep breath. "I think about him a lot too, but like I said this is perfectly healthy for all of us." He waited a moment. "Feel better?"

"Yeah. Thanks John."

"Any time Michael. Have a great day." He hung up the phone with a smile and turned his attention to where Graham and their guest were now arguing like always.

"I'm just saying, mate, that I think the movie is absolute rubbish and I kind of judge my arresting officers for liking it. It's you own fault though," the criminal, Will, continued. "Everyone knows the spin-off is never anywhere near as good as the original. It can be good, but never as good."

Graham just rolled his eyes and dismissed him by walking over to his desk. "Sometimes I wonder if you have a heart," he grumbled. John couldn't help but laugh at this exchange, much like he did every time it occurred. Michael had been right. It was good to have a change of pace, get involved, and even possibly make some friends.

But he would still miss Henry enough to give him a tight hug every time he rushed into his arms. He was certainly a very special kid.

-FAWH-

On the next Friday, the last day of Mayor Mills's trial period, Henry still refused to take off his coat. He was at least saying sentences to her now and seemed to actively participate in the activities she planned for them. But he still would keep looking back at the front door as if waiting to be rescued. She was about ready to give up. She had hoped to build a relationship with this small boy, but it appeared her past was coming back to haunt her once again. She would tell John when he arrived today that it just wasn't going to work out. The poor boy shouldn't suffer because of her- like Owen.

They were interrupted at around three by a knock on the door. This was unusual, but she still opened the door to find Jefferson- the one person in this town aside from her who knew what was going on. She had decided to torture him by letting him keep his memories, driving him even more into madness. He gave her a crazed look and strode forward. 'I'm sorry, your majesty," he declared as he fixed a rag over her mouth. "But I need the boy." She tried to struggle, but soon everything went black.

She woke some time later and groggily rose. Then the panic hit her. "Henry!" she shouted, voice cracking. There was no answer. She took off at a run through the whole house, calling desperately. He was nowhere to be found. She grabbed the phone and quickly dialed the number for the police station. Jefferson was going to pay for this. She was going to make sure of it.

-FAWH-

"No. Stay at work and keep an ear out. Graham just headed out and I'm about to do the same. It's going to be okay, Michael. We'll find him… in one piece." John hung up the phone in the police station and let out a sigh. He knew the Mad Hatter was bad news, and now he had Henry. John grabbed the keys to his car and practically ran to his car.

Graham had headed up to Jefferson's house to see if he was there. John had another idea to pursue though. Jefferson was going to make sure Henry was special, and there was one thing he could do that any cursed person couldn't. He glanced at the gun holstered at his side. If Jefferson had so much as hurt Henry in any way he was not going to hesitate. He was done being powerless when people were taken from him.

He parked a distance away and crept along to the town line, gun in his hands. He was met by a sight he didn't expect. Jefferson was standing with his hand firmly on a petrified Henry's shoulder, but Mayor Mills was staring his down with pure fury in her eyes. He hid behind a tree, ready to spring at any moment.

"Just let me show you, Regina! If I show you then I get Grace back! Let me show you and you can change the curse!" So Jefferson knew what was going on, and he was trying to use Henry as bait. This could end really badly. He was about to pivot, when Regina spoke in a voice that froze him with the ice in her tone.

"You are not going to show me anything, Jefferson. Here is what you are going to do this instant. You are going to let Henry go and then you are going to hike back to that mansion I so kindly provided. You will stay there. If you don't I'm afraid an unfortunate accident will befall your daughter and then the only chance you stand of reuniting with her is in death." Jefferson hesitated. John knew he should be concerned about this threat, but he was kind of on the Mayor's side at the moment. He held his breath from his hiding spot. "You know I am completely serious. Let him go right now."

John only dared to breathe when Jefferson let Henry go. The sobbing boy then ran to Regina and tackled her in a hug. She pulled him close, glaring as the Mad Hatter solemnly filed past her and into the woods. John took a moment before emerging, gun drawn. She noticed him and allowed Henry to nearly tackle him to the ground. "It's okay, kiddo. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here now."

Mayor Mills approached him. "Jefferson appears to have abandoned him here. I don't know what his intentions were but-"

"Thank you," John cut in, hugging Henry tighter. "Thank you for protecting him. If something had happened, I don't… thank you." Henry peeled his face from John's jacket to look at the flustered Mayor and repeat his dad's sentiments.

"Thank you." And then the Mayor let out a true smile. John observed the moment and knew for sure that Mayor Mills was worthy of becoming Henry's babysitter. He had been right about allowing her build a relationship with Henry. She was willing to overlook things just for the sake of protecting him. And they certainly could afford someone else protecting the most valuable thing in their life. He gently lifted Henry up, cradling him close as possible, and walked him to the car.

"It's going to be alright, Henry. I promise." He was never going to let anything like this ever happen again. No one was going to take- oh no. John really needed to get his head straightened out, because this was starting to get pretty bad.


	7. Dad

_Chapter Seven: Dad_

It had been a little over a year since Mayor Mills had started baby-sitting young Henry when he snuck into her bedroom and found the painting. She prevented him from going in there, but recently the boy had gained a rebellious and adventurous streak. He had claimed there was a dragon in there he needed to slay in order to protect her. She had scolded him, but it didn't stop her from being secretly thrilled at how far the two of them had come since his early weepy days. Ever since the incident at the border it was clear she had earned his trust as well as the trust of John and Michael.

But as she led him out of the room he had come to a halt at the table beside her bed. "Who's he?" he had asked, putting a finger on the glass frame and smudging it. He was in the phase where he felt a need to ask questions about nearly everything. Normally Regina did not mind in the slightest, but she hesitated as this one was quite personal. The picture was the only drawing of her father she had taken over with her- a reminder of the price she paid for all this. But how to tell an almost five year old that the picture contained a man she had killed and used his heart to enact the curse he was trapped in. She had come too far to scare him away now.

So she made sure to choose her words extra carefully so as not to betray any of that. "Well, Henry, that's my father."

"What's a father?" he had immediately followed up, staring at the picture intently.

"Well, Henry, a father is that same thing as a dad," she tried, but his face was still blank. "John's your dad," she offered, trying to make a connection. "He's the one who looks after you and takes care of you. So the man in that picture is the one who raised and took care of me." She held her breath and hoped this was enough. Henry did not, seemingly appeased, though his eyes were still locked on the picture. She put a hand on his back and guided him out of the room. "Now, if I remember correctly, someone has a birthday coming up soon. Now what could this special boy want?"

He turned to her, beaming. "I want glasses!" he exclaimed. "I want to look just like John!"

"Well, that sounds manageable." They started down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What was your dad's name?" he asked suddenly.

"It was actually the same as yours. Henry." She was suddenly struck by the idea of how odd a coincidence that was, but a wave of calm immediately washed over her. It was nothing. She had probably just had the name on her mind when he received his cursed personality. There was nothing special here to be worried about.

She had no idea how much the conversation stuck with Henry because it wasn't brought up for the rest of the day. He simply went to partake on another imaginary adventure. But one could not imagine the shock that ran through John as he tucked Henry into bed that night when he asked "Are you my dad?"

John's mind practically shut off the moment the word was mentioned. But he pulled himself together as he stared down at the almost five year old. "Why would you ask a question like that?" Michael and he had been so careful hiding and avoiding every possible connotation of the word around the house. They were not parents because they were merely baby-sitters. Baby-sitters whose time was getting close to half done he couldn't help but add sadly.

"Regina said so," Henry explained simply. Ah, so there was the culprit. "Her dad was named Henry and she said that you're mine."

"I'm not," John had said, much harsher than he intended. Henry immediately sobered, looking downward. John mentally cursed himself and the entire situation. "Mayor Mills was incorrect in what a dad is," he rationalized, trying to be much calmer. It wasn't Henry's fault. These questions were only natural. In fact, it was better they have this conversation now and clear the air than having him run around with some wild assumption in his brain. It would just make things harder for everyone involved.

"Then what is a dad?" was the natural follow-up.

John took a moment, thinking about his own father. He became very nostalgic and simply let the words flow out of him as he remembered the blissful days back when everything had been so simple. "A dad, or father, is a parent. He does really big things like give you everything you need such as food, clothes, and house. He protects you from all the bad things in the world because he cares about you." He felt tears pricking his eyes, but forced them back. "But he also does all the little things you take for granted like take care of you when you're sick." He had once had a fever and his dad had stayed home from work all day simply to read to him. "He tucks you in at night, and patches you up when you're hurt. He-he puts you before himself because he loves you."

He looked down once again to see a very confused Henry. "But that's what you do." It was like a punch in the gut. Was it? It only took a moment for John to realize that Henry was telling the truth. These past years he and Michael had done virtually everything their father would do for them in the same situation. He would do all the big things to keep Henry safe and happy as well as the little things because he cared about him close to the most he cared about anything. Only Michael and Wendy could rank higher. He would be willing to die if it meant Henry would live. The baby-sitting had ended a very long time ago because now despite their denial they were certainly Henry's parents. The realization was somehow both exhilarating and terrifying. The two of them had come from having their lives ripped apart to having this wonderful, extraordinary kid who almost made it all worth it. He made their lives infinitely better. But it was one thing to give Henry up when they were simply looking after him. How did they stand any chance if they admitted to being in so deep that they practically needed him in their lives?

It would have been so easy to lie, to deny and the reason it was the truth later. It was the logical option for the job they had been assigned. But John and Michael had promised that they wouldn't lie to Henry. He deserved better. He deserved a family, and a family usually came with parents. "Then I guess I'm your dad," he answered, running his hand through his hair. "And that…" He had to go all the way. He had to. "That makes you my son." The word somehow made his heart clench and leap at the same time.

"Is Michael my dad too then?" Oh, that was not going to do at all. The last thing he needed was any sort of gossip in this town about the relationship between him and his younger brother.

"No. You don't have two dads. One can, but you don't because Michael and I are brothers. That makes him you Uncle Michael," he explained awkwardly. It was the easiest explanation that fit with their cover story. He would apologize to Michael for giving him the shaft later in the naming department, but he was technically the one who adopted him in this fabrication. "Now, I think it's time to get some sleep."

"I know." He settled in. "Dad and Uncle Michael. I like it." He closed his eyes as John rose. "Goodnight Dad." John couldn't fight the genuine smile that appeared, nor could he stop himself from spontaneously bending down to kiss Henry on the forehead.

"Goodnight kiddo." He turned out the light and shut the door behind him before making himself some tea in the kitchen. Michael found him there when he arrived home from the midnight shift. "He asked me what a dad was."

Michael quickly swallowed his shock and raised an eyebrow. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him the truth. I'm his dad and you're Uncle Michael. We're his parents," John admitted. Michael merely smiled in relief. "Now I know you were probably aware of this revelation close to five years ago, but it has been quite the harrowing day coming to grips with all this for me. I think I'll head up to bed." He put his cup in the sink and started for the stairs.

Michael frowned and went to follow him. "Pan-"

"I don't even want to start going down that road. We'll deal with that when the time comes. We're practically half-way there," he added with a bitter laugh. Michael backed off, nodding.

-FAWH-

Michael couldn't help but smile fondly as he glanced over where Henry was coloring at the kitchen table while he worked on dinner. He was concentrating so hard on staying within the lines while keeping his favorite birthday present from slipping off his face. Mayor Mills had provided the five year old with a pair of thick black glasses with plastic lenses that were practically identical to his older brother's. He loved them so much it was a struggle to get him to take them off for bed. Not that Michael blamed him, because he could remember a time when he so looked up to his older brother he wanted the same thing. He could tell John was beyond flattered, though his ego certainly didn't need boosting.

"Uncle Michael?" He looked up from the stove to see Henry now staring intently at the calendar on the fridge. Time didn't move, but the Darling brothers insisted on keeping track of where they would be outside of town- mostly for the sake of Henry and his birthday. "Something's printed on there for Monday." Michael glanced at the calendar.

"First off, Henry, that's Sunday." They had been working on days of the week, but it was still a work in progress. "It says Father's Day, though. That's a holiday where kids thank their dads for how much they do for them."

He realized a moment too late where Henry's mind would immediately go. "So I should do something for Dad!" Michael hesitated. He had long since accepted his part in Henry's life as a parent and obviously loved him quite dearly. John however was quite a few steps back as he tried to prevent progress through logic and reason. He had only just recently stopped flinching whenever Henry called him dad, slowly growing more comfortable and safe with the idea. Celebrating this holiday might just be a step too far at the moment. "What should I do?"

There was no denying how excited Henry looked at the prospect of this holiday. And that was bound to make John at least force a smile at the event so as not to hurt his feelings. Plus, his brother deserved a day to be shown how much he was looked up to. John practically was Michael's surrogate father after all. "Well, I know a couple of things we can do, but it has to be secret." Henry nodded, excited at the prospect. "Sunday we'll make breakfast together for him- his favorite. You can make and color him a nice card. And then tomorrow I'll get out of work early and we can go down to buy the watch he always admires at Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop for a present. Sound good?"

"It sounds perfect. He's going to love it!" They both heard John come in the door from work and Michael made a zippering motion across his mouth. Henry echoed the sentiment and returned to coloring. John entered in his uniform and mussed Henry's hair. "Hi Dad."

John smiled. "What're we coloring today?"

"It's a dog. Do you want to help me?"

"Of course I do!" John exclaimed enthusiastically, taking a seat next to him and grabbing a crayon. Henry giggled loudly and Michael couldn't help but smile. His brother was adjusting to the idea. Maybe there was hope for this holiday yet.

He and Henry retrieved the watch from Mr. Gold the next day, spending as little time in there as possible. When Sunday came around Henry woke him up extra early and they snuck down into the kitchen. John had come down a few hours later to a plate of his favorite special pancakes on the table and a tackling hug from Henry.

"Happy Father's Day!" the five year old shouted, pulling away to thrust a box and envelope into his hand. "We made breakfast!"

Michael studied John carefully, waiting for any sign to pull the plug on the whole ordeal. Sure enough, the first emotion expressed was discomfort but that was quickly buried by an awkward smile. "Thank you very much, kiddo." He took a seat and with a withering glance at Michael opened the envelope. It was a hand-drawn picture of the two of them- matching glasses and all.

"I made it myself!" Henry exclaimed, practically bouncing from excitement. "Uncle Michael wrote the words inside for me."

John opened the card and started to read aloud. "'Dear Dad, I just wanted to tell you thank you for being so brave and nice to me. You're better than any hero in any story. You're my hero. Love always, your son Henry'" The room was filled with a charged silence as he opened the box and stared at the watch for a long few minutes. Michael had no idea what to do.

"Do you like it?" Henry asked, impatient. John turned to him and Michael noticed that his older brother was genuinely crying. He had never seen him like this before. John never cried, even in their worst moments. This was not good. He went to say something when John clutched Henry in a tight hug, kissing his hair.

"Oh, I love it," he choked. "Thank you so much, Henry. This… this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you." He rocked him back and forth before Henry pulled away.

"Eat your breakfast before it gets cold!" John laughed and immediately complied. Henry spent the day glued to his side, not that John seemed to mind in the slightest. The two read together, built elaborate things with Lego's, and even went out to ice cream after dinner. It wasn't until he went to bed that Michael had a chance to speak to his brother alone.

"John, I didn't-"

John raised his hand. "You don't need to apologize. This was quite possibly the greatest day of my life." He ran his fingers over the card. "He… he is too good to be true. I-I don't know how to explain what came over me. I just- I felt safe. And I know it sounds so stupid that a five year old made me feel like that, but I felt relief for the first time in three hundred years. And he gave me that with a card and a watch I'm pretty sure I'm never taking off. Thank you for that, by the way."

"It's not stupid," Michael reassured him. "It's very complicated- our past and all this now. You're entitled to whatever's going on. After you taking care of me for so long I admit it was nice to give you a day."

"You've taken care of me too, Michael. Don't short change yourself." Michael had merely shrugged at the time. He didn't put much stock in the statement. So one could imagine his surprise when he woke up a week later to Henry jumping on top of him.

"Wake up! We made breakfast!" Michael sat up only to have a box with an envelope dropped on his lap. "Happy Uncle's Day!" It was another masterpiece by Henry with a new frying pan. As Michael scooped Henry up for a hug he suddenly understood all the emotions John had felt. This-he- was their life now. And it was perfect. A perfect life where Uncle's Day appeared on the calendar the week after Father's Day as if it was a real holiday. A perfect life where he realized that John had depended upon him as much as he had on his older brother. And that they now both depended on Henry as well for the happiness he so easily gave them. He wished this could be their happy ending and was enjoying every moment it had the potential to be.

-FAWH-

It was about a month later that Mary Margaret had approached them while they were having a family ice cream trip. "I don't know if you planned to home school him, but it's getting to be about that time," she had said. "I think public school could be good for him… to make some friends his own age. Excuse me but I'd hate for him to grow up lonely. Not that he would be because you two-"

"No, you have a good point," Michael cut in gently. She let out a sigh of relief. "John and I will have to talk about it. We'll let you know soon."

Mary Margaret nodded. "Thank you. I just know it would be a joy to have him in class. I know the two of you are very protective, but you know I'd be there to keep an eye on him. Well, have a great day and I might stop by tonight. I made you something." She kept walking down the sidewalk in the opposite direction leaving John and Michael to swing Henry over cracks in the sidewalk as they walked.

"We should do it," John said, surprising Michael. He had been ready to put up a good fight with his older brother. "The fact of the matter is neither of us knows anything about education. We barely learned half the stuff ourselves." He looked down at the swinging Henry. "He's much too smart for us to force him to grow up dumb."

Michael nodded, agreeing completely. "And he should have friends. Lots of friends- more than we ever dreamed of." John gave a small smile, but Michael quickly realized something. "But then he's going to be the only one who grows up. If he's going to be with all these kids that never age… he's smart enough to notice that soon."

"Then it'll be time," John took in stride, not seeming to be worried at all. "We figured we had about six or seven years. We're getting close. He has such a wild imagination I'm sure he'll understand." Michael hoped so.

They both decided it was time to start making the transition to that point, so that night John removed the book of fairytales from the safe and began reading it to Henry. He had always loved stories, but this book easily had him enamored. He wasn't making the obvious connections quite yet, but they had no doubt soon enough he would start to realize who the people around him truly were. The two hoped it all worked out in a way that Henry was comfortable with and more importantly that he didn't hate them for bringing him here. The two brothers didn't think they could stand that in the slightest.

"But if I go to school," he had told them as John removed his glasses and tucked him in, "then I'll spend even less time with the two of you."

"Henry, this isn't up for argument." John had on his best stern parenting voice. "Of course we would keep you locked up here all day to spend all your time with us, but that's not right. Being a parent is putting you before us. And you need to go make some friends and learn important things we can't teach you. We're not doing it because we want to get rid of you. We're doing it because we…" He still couldn't will himself to cross that line. "Because we care about you."

"You'll be right there when it's over, right?"

"Either us or Mayor Mills." Henry nodded, accepting this. He had grown close with Mayor Mills since the border incident, and the feelings seemed to be reciprocated. She, like his parents, was someone stable he knew he could count on. That meant a great deal to a child John knew. But he wondered how that relationship would change once Henry learned her true identity. But those were thoughts for another time. "I promise. And you know-"

"A Darling never breaks a promise," Henry repeated. "I know." Michael pulled him in for a hug.

"See? You're too smart to not go to school." They both walked to the doorway, switching off the light. "Goodnight Henry."

"Goodnight Dad. Goodnight Uncle Michael." It wasn't until Michael checked in on him later the night that he realized Henry had no intention of sleeping. He had dozed off with a flashlight, head resting on the book of fairy-tales. He had certainly fallen hard and the storm was certainly on its way now.


End file.
